My Little Pony: Spartan Squad Wolf
by iOptimumReaper
Summary: Spartan Team Wolf, or more commonly known as the Admiral's Family. A group lead by one of the UNSC admirals crash land their ship in Equestria. Their newest member, Wolf Six, recognizes the land and realizes the danger along their new path. Follow our Spartan Squad as they travel throughout Equestria helping the Mane Six as their ship repairs.
1. Start of something new

**-In Space Over Equestria-**

"Sir, main engines are starting to shut down." One of my crewmen shouts over the alarms typing rapidly into his keyboard. My ship rumbling a lot as we were set off our imaginary course that I set. It was a small frigate prototype given to me by the Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood himself. I called it _The Lady Liberty_ after the U.S.'s past role model of freedom. He didn't care cause it was right then and there my new ship.

"Divert all excess power to the ship's engines." I commanded getting up from my Captain's chair and to the tactical map. "We will not lose this ship! I have worked too hard to earn it and you guys as my crew." I open up the ships status report. My charcoal black eyes scanned the report quickly. We took hits in; sublevel C, Captain's quarters, and the engine room, from some stray asteroids causing a hull breach in the deck and my quarters. Good thing there wasn't anything living in my cabin since I forgot to feed my fish two weeks ago. Now they're all dead and the tank is cleaned out. Sublevel C was just a cargo hold, nothing in there since it was built for extra space. The engine room; minimal damage, although it somehow made the engines screw up.

Getting back to the matter at hand; I grabbed my black and yellow FOTUS helmet and put it on. Yes I have the unicorn armor. It's actually very useful for running head first into enemies since I had the horn at the end replaced with the blade of an adamantine knife, but it still looked like a horn. And all of my team had blackened armor, just different designs and color with the secondary. My armor makes its usual hissing noise as it pressurizes.

"Sir, we have an unmarked planet we can land on to make repairs." The navigator calls out from his post.

"Good, get us en route for it." I ordered. He nodded and plotted a course that showed up on my star map. Unmarked planet, never seen before, and perfectly habitable. The map says we'll 'crash' into the planet's surface in twenty minutes. I look to my right as I hear the door to the elevator open up.

"Good thing you're here 2." I call out to my second in command as she runs through the door, helmet in hand. She quickly takes my side. "I have a bad feeling that the ship might go down, for good this time."

She gives me a worried look. "Sir, are you sure?" I nod my head slowly as I make my way back to my chair. "Sir, this isn't you. You were more confident in the past about your abilities to command your ship." I sat down in my chair and brought up my manual controls I use to pilot _The Lady Liberty_.

"I know I have been Ellie. But the past is the past and the future is imminent." I said cracking my knuckles and neck, they sounded like DMR shots going off. I hit the button on my Captain's chair to activate the loudspeaker. "All crew, lock down all equipment, vehicles, and loose objects. Spartan Team Wolf report to the bridge. Everyone else get yourselves strapped in for an emergency landing." I release my finger from the button and get to work piloting my ship. "Jacqueline, give me a report on all possibilities of this landing and send it to my helmet."

A green woman in Mark-IV Spartan armor appears on the holostand next to me working at an extremely fast pace. "Already on it admiral." Jacqueline replies.

Not even looking away from the controls I tell her. "Remember what I told you, drop the formalities." The rest of my team come in from the elevator fifteen minutes later and surround my chair. "Now that you're all here, I can give my orders directly."

"Report complete, sending it." Jacqueline says finishing up her report. It downloads into my helmet and I pull it up.

"Are you sure these are the results?" I ask her.

"Yes sir. I ran about 26 trillion scenarios of the crash." She stands at attention. According to the reports; we have a 40% chance of coming out of this landing with only a few things wrong with the ship with all crew surviving, 55% chance of the ship being down and out for about two years while we only lose whoever's in sublevel C, and a 5% chance of everyone dying in a big fiery explosion that isn't a Spartan.

"These results are stacked with us." My team gives me a quizzical look. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. You guys know how the odds are always stacked against us." They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement; except Wolf 6, he was still confused. "I want you guys to stay here on the bridge and help everyone in any; way, shape, or form possible. Now get to work people!"

"Yes sir!" They all replied simultaneously and dispersed to go help around the bridge. I checked the clock; we had three minutes till we hit the planet. A little chant ran through my head that we had to memorize back in boot camp. It was a pretty catchy one that I liked to sing every now and then.

"Hell jumper, hell jumper, where you been?" I started. The catchy chant helped me focus.

"Feet first to hell and back again." Elizabeth continued helping the navigator.

"When I die, please bury me deep." Jack, wolf 3, said helping the crewman from earlier.

"Fix my MA5 down by my feet." Alex, wolf 4, shouted over his shoulder also continuing the chant.

"Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear." Jennifer, wolf 5, replied running over to Christie. We were a team that could stick together through anything.

"Just pack my box with PT gear." Gurren, wolf 6 the rookie, finished running over to me to see if he can help. I shake my head and he runs off to another crewman in the bridge.

Then we all chanted together. "Cuz early one morning 'bout zero five. The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky." We are one hell of a squad. We started as friends back in boot camp and slowly we became a family. Except for Gurren; he's the new guy fresh out of camp.

"120 seconds." Jacqueline says through our chant.

Everyone in the bridge then joined in for the rest of the chant while they still worked to maintain what little control of the ship they had left. The ship was starting to come undone due to the damages. "Don't you worry, don't come undone. It's just my ghost on a PT run." We all got back to work; the song still in our heads.

"90 seconds." Jacqueline calls out working on finding information on the planet. "Chris there is nothing in the databases about this planet we are about to crash on."

"It's not crashing!" I told her not turning my head from my controls. "It's an emergency stop for immediate repairs."

"Call it whatever you want! It's still crashing!" She tried finding something to do in the meantime. "60 seconds!" My team was running around frantically trying to help anyone that needed it. Then the ship rumpled. "We just broke the sound barrier."

**(Celestia's POV)**

The entire castle rumbled as I was sitting at my bedroom balcony drinking tea. Startled at the loud boom that followed immediately afterwards. The door bursts open and my guards come rushing in.

"Princess, we need to get you to safety!" One of the guards called out, I nodded at him and got up. Before I could take a single step a giant blackened rock looking thing with writing on the side came out of the clouds and flew over the castle…

**(Twilight's POV)**

I ran over to my window to see what was happening. A thing was flying over the castle, making it shake as it passed by. Judging by its descent it should land between Appleloosa and Dodge Junction.

**(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I was lounging around on a stray cloud next to Gurren when there was a really loud boom…

**(Fluttershy's POV)**

My cottage shook and all of my critters hid under cover…

**(Applejack's POV)**

Apples fell from the trees as the ground shacked…

**(Rarity's POV)**

Sweetie Belle and I ducked underneath the kitchen table, fearing for our lives as things fell from shelves…

**(Pinkie's POV)**

I bounced around with glee. "Thank you author for the new friends." I said looking to the ceiling.

**[I'm trying to write. Oh, and stop breaking the fourth wall.]**

"It's my job to be absolutely random and mess up the walls of entertainment. That's what I was created for!" I replied.

**[Hush. Back to current events. Now run to the window!]**

I ran over to the window and saw a big black rock fall out of the sky. It was headed for Appleloosa; fire was flickering out of the back of it. My expression plummeted. "Are you trying to kill them!?" I waited a few minutes; no response. "Don't ignore me!"

**(Gurren's POV)**

Dash and I were both watching as a massive, blackened, metal thing fell out of the sky. Standing in awe at the size of the thing, it flew overhead and towards Appleloosa.

I leaned towards Dash and said. "Ten bits says it crashes into Apple town." She gives me an angered look and punches my shoulder. "What!? It's a legitimate thing to bet upon." I put my claw on my somewhat hurting shoulder. "What do you think it is?" I ask looking back in its direction.

"No clue." She responds looking back towards the thing. "I thought you would."

**(Wolf 6's POV)**

All of Wolf Team Spartan, except Chris, were strapped into the extra seats he had installed. I was the last one of our group to get strapped in, Chris helped me a bit cause the latch got stuck.

"10 seconds." Jacqueline said running through the possibilities of what might happen to the ship, again. Chris ran over to his seat and hit a button; his chair sparked.

"Fuck!" He shouted standing up and unplugging Jacqueline and putting her in his helmet. "Jacqueline! Lock my suit!" he said after turning towards us and giving a salute. I was counting the seconds as they went by, there were only two before impact. It takes three for a Spartan's suit to fully lock. We hit the surface of the planet and Chris went flying out the bridge's front window.

"CHRIS!" Elizabeth shouted while the ship was dragging itself to a halt. When the ship stopped she quickly unstrapped herself, and so did Jack. Elizabeth tried running over to the window but Jack quickly stood up and grabbed her pulling her into a hug. He said something to Elizabeth but it was inaudible to me and the rest of the squad, still strapped in, she hugged back.

"Status report!" He called out to everyone in the bridge. A console sparked, and so did Chris' chair.

"Alive!" "Healthy!" "Am I supposed to be seeing stars?" crewmembers called out; the last one was called out after everyone else did.

"What's your status?" He asked the lone voice not loosening his grip on Elizabeth.

"The captain kinda kicked me in the head." The navigator called out. He tried standing up but immediately fell to the floor unconscious. Some crewmen rushed over and picked him up; not even having to be ordered they rushed him to the elevator.

"I wouldn't do-" Jack started but was interrupted by the ship's maintenance officer.

"Power is still online sir. The elevator will still work." He nodded at the two crew members; they nodded back and went into the elevator. The rest of us unstrapped and stood up. Elizabeth broke the hug between her and Jack, everyone in the bridge turned their attention towards her. We all know what's about to happen.

"Captain Elizabeth Walker." The co-pilot said giving her a salute, everyone else did also. "Under current circumstances, you are appointed Leader of _The Lady Liberty_ until further notice or until the retrieval of the Admiral. Orders ma'am?"

Elizabeth clears her throat and looks around the room. "Um… First order of business would be…" She put a hand to her chin in thought. "We need to guarantee the status of the ship; I want a full diagnostic of any damages we took on the double."

"Yes ma'am." Most of the crew said siting down at their posts and getting to work.

"Ramirez. I want you to gather all engineers and have them starting to work on repairing the ship with whatever we could." Elizabeth said walking over to Chris' chair and sitting down. The maintenance officer nodded and signaled the remaining crew members to follow him. She pulls up the Captain's commands on the view screen in front of her and puts in some commands. Then she turns her attention towards us. "I want you three to go and retrieve Wolf 1 so we can catch him up to speed. I'm also giving you permission to use the Admiral's warthog." We all nod and rush over to the elevator. Jennifer hits the button, after a short timing it dings and the doors slide open. We pile in and I hit the button for the cargo bay.

The doors close and I turn towards Alex. "Hey… uh Alex right?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Don't you think Elizabeth is stepping a bit over the line of her newly added 'power'?" He shoots a glance at Jennifer and she puts a hand on my shoulder.

Turning my attention towards her she says in her Russian accent. "Listen Rookie, if you'll learn anything while in Wolf Team it's to; 1, never speak to Alex unless he makes a gesture for you to speak to him and 2, never question a woman who watched a really close friend go flying out of a window." She removed her hand from my shoulder and dropped it to her side. The elevator dings and the doors slide open to chaos, absolute chaos! _If this was the MLP universe, Discord would like it._ Crewmembers and marines were running around trying to get everything in order and vehicles free from their restraints. One marine was still trapped in his seat, his buddy tried helping; buckles probably got jammed. Another marine passed by us carrying a lot of MA5 assault rifles only to bump into another marine carrying BR85 battle rifles. Papers were scattered among the floor. _Scratch that thought, Discord would love this._ It was just utter chaos. Alex gestured for us to follow; we walked past a lot of marines and crewmen scurrying about to try to fix a lot of things. Then as we got closer to the vehicles the Admiral's warthog came into view. It was a modified M12 FAV with; a more powerful engine, better wheels for traction, a mix between a rocket launcher and minigun as the turret, top of the line leather seats, and cup holders. And also it was painted with a metallic black finish, it was one badass vehicle. I was about to jump into the passenger side when Jennifer put her hand on my shoulder, again. "Just cause we are allowed to doesn't mean we have to."

"Oh come on! Why don't we take it for a spin?" I was literally teeming with excitement. "Chris would love to be able to drive his baby around. He's always complaining about how he never gets to."

"Cause Chris is doing more important things that getting the grill dirty." She shot.

I can tell this team was going to be boring as hell. Alex tapped Jennifer's shoulder and gave a nod. She took her hand off my shoulder and looked back at me. "You're not in this team to have fun." My current attitude changed from pure excitement to a dead serious one. Was Alex able to read my mind? "Nobody knows it's a pretty unexplained mystery."

I turned around to face Alex. "You might wanna stay out of my head." A slight shiver went up his spine.

Jennifer turns towards Alex. "I'm not saying that!" He shrugs. "Don't you dare bring that up with me again!" This group is weird as hell. Jennifer turns back around and faces me. "We like to call it supernatural."

I pointed an accusing finger at Alex. "For the sake of your own sanity." I started. "Stay. Out. Of. My. Mind. We don't need another me running around."

Jennifer tilted her head to the side a bit. "Elaborate." She said.

"No." I replied almost instantly after she said it. "And though I walk the lonesome road to enlightenment of the mind, you will never see its contents. Other than Alex cause apparently he can read my thoughts." Alex shivered some more. "Exactly my point!" I put my hand back down to my side. Alex tilted his head then tapped her shoulder. Jennifer turns towards Alex and gives him a confused look.

"Are you sure?" She asks and he nods. Jennifer turns her attention towards me. "Apparently you are thinking about a really old little kids show. Is this true?"

I froze up, I was thinking of the 21st century show My Little Pony. Almost all of it was good; plot, characters, and animation. There were some aspects that I didn't like. _Pay attention, she asked a question so play it cool._ "Uh… N-no! I wasn't thinking of a kid's show." I tried playing it off smooth. Alex made a chuckling motion.

"You were." Jen said for him, I shot a venomous look at Alex. Jen put her hand on my shoulder and said "It's cool if you were." I loosened my stance in relief. "Now come on everyone into the warthog." She walked around the front of the Admiral's hog and into the driver. Before I could claim Shotgun Jen calls out "Alex has shotgun."

"No fair! He has to call it himself." I said hopping on the gun as Alex takes his spot.

Jennifer turns around and gives her version of 'The Stare' sending a shiver down my spine. It was worse than what Fluttershy's can ever do. Then her attitude turns quizzical and asks "What's 'The Stare'?" I say nothing and shrink in size.

"Don't we have a mission to do?" I ask. She shrugs it off and starts the hog; signaling some crew members to open the cargo bay doors. They do as signaled and we drive off into the desert to the front of the ship. When we reach the front of the ship Jen stops the hog.

I'm about to turn around when she asks "Does everyone see what I'm seeing right now?"

"What are you see-" I start to ask her, turning around I see a group of colorful ponies bunched up about fifty meters from the front of the ship. "No… that's impossible. They aren't supposed to exist."

Jen turns to face me. "What are you talking about?" She asks in a commanding tone. I'm surprised they didn't notice the hog yet.

"Th-They're… well… how do I put this?" I said jumping down from the hog and start to approach them.

"Six? What are you doing?" Jen hops out of the hog and tries to stop me. I signal her to hold position so I can go through with my now made up plan.

"I can negotiate. I recognize one of them." Jen stops moving entirely. I actually did recognize one of them. The one with the yellowish coat and yellow-and-orange mane is Braeburn Apple; our ticket straight to Applejack and the rest of the mane six. I walk up to the group but standing a respectful twelve meters away and put my hands behind my back. "Braeburn Apple." I call towards the group; they all turn their attention towards me and I get a hold on the pistol behind my back. "And friends or family. Please step away from the body."

"Who the hay are you?" someone in the group asks.

"That's not important right now. Proceed to step away from the body. I will not ask again." I reply taking a step towards them, removing my hands from my back revealing the pistol in my hand.

Braeburn steps up to the plate. "Listen 'ere feller, yer not gettin' any closer ta us." I press forward disregarding his threat. He gets into a defensive position and so does the other ponies around him.

I stop five meters from in front of him. "Jacqueline." I call out in the Admiral's direction. She appears on Chris' tactical pad on his wrist.

Said AI calls out "Wolf Six." The colorful ponies look around to see where the voice came from.

"What's the status on Team Leader?"

"Currently he's unconscious." The group finally finds the source of the second voice. They start to back away from Chris' body giving me a clear sight of him. He wasn't saluting anymore; he looked like he was falling from the top of a sky elevator to his death.

I pressed two fingers up against the side of my head activating the radio. "Wolf 2, this is Wolf 6. Do you copy?"

The other end buzzed until Elizabeth's voice came out. "What is it 6? Have you retrieved Chris?"

"We found him. His current condition is stable. Only thing is, he's out cold." I replied there was a heavy sigh on the other end.

"Bring him back to the ship." Jack cut in before Elizabeth could say anything.

"Yes sir. Oh and, we ran into some locals." I replied.

"Were you able to make any form of contact?" Elizabeth asks.

"They speak English, they're friendly, trustworthy, and wish to keep relations between us peaceful. We will be able to speak to one of their leaders, Princess Celestia, when we go to their capital, Canterlot." I replied bullshitting it all, somewhat.

"Rookie." Jack said through the COM.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Turn around." I turned around towards the ship to see him standing in the broken window. "I was eavesdropping on your conversation with them. You have about an ass ton to explain." I sighed and turned back around.

"Go back to Appleloosa and send a letter to Princess Celestia about the arrival of a group of humans in town." I told Braeburn.

"An' why shuld I listen ta yeh'?" He asked taking a step forward, still in defense mode.

"Cause I can foretell future events that will decide Equestria's fate. You will listen to me or Equestria's future will change greatly." I threatened. Some of the ponies in the group looked at me fearful, but the others, including Braeburn, were unfazed. "Chaos will reign and changelings will attack, killing all. And no matter what you do. You can't stop them." Braeburn's expression finally turned to fear. "Everyone you know and love will die. It's your choice." I heard the flapping of wings from a distance and then they were getting closer, fast. I waited a little and spun around grabbing the neck of a very important Pegasus then slamming them on the ground. My gun was at Rainbow Dash's temple and hand on her neck; she struggled to get free. "Ah. Madam Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria. And the coolest element of-" I started but was cut off by someone tackling me. I still had Dashie in my grip but was now pinned under a male Griffin who had his claw at my throat.

"I swear to Celestia you hurt a single hair on her head and I will rip your throat out then fucking feed it to you." He said eyes were teeming with rage.

"If you haven't noticed sir, Madam Dash is being held by her throat. I will squeeze harder if you stay on top of me." He looks to my right to see RD still being held by her neck. She was starting to struggle less and less meaning she's losing consciousness, her eyes were nothing less than pleading. "Time's ticking and she's dying." He has to get off me now because I don't wanna kill her. The Griffin sighs in defeat and gets off of me so I fulfill my part of the bargain and release her. She immediately gets up and hugs the Griffin. He gives me a death glare while whispering something into RD's ear; I can hear her quietly sobbing.

Just then there is a flash of light that blinds all the people and ponies and griffin looking at it. The light goes away to reveal a man, with a white hoodie and jeans on, on his hands and knees. He gets up slowly and I am hit with a mind-blowing sight. He looks exactly like me. "Wolf Six?" He asks me and I nod. He gets closer then punches me in my jaw. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO!?" He shouted at me. I shook my head. "IF SHE DIED EVERY FUCKING UNIVERSE WOULD FUCKING COLLAPSE ON ITSELF!" I stood back up and faced him; anger was starting to form within me.

"Well who the fuck are you telling me what not to do!?" I shouted back at him getting in his face.

"Hey dumbass!" He said tapping on my helmet; I promptly swatted his hand away. "Don't you fucking recognize me? I'm you!"

I started to speak in Russian. "Если вы меня чем то, что квадратный корень из пирога?" **[TRANSLATION: If you're me than what's the square root of pi?]**

Not even stopping to think he shot back "Мы не знаем, квадратный корень!" **[TRANSLATION: We don't know the square root!]**

I stumbled back a little and returned to speaking English. "You are me."

"Well no shit! I am very disappointed in you! I would strip you of your rank but I am not the Fleet Admiral in this universe!" I said pointing an accusing finger at myself. Wow that felt weird to say. After I heard the words 'Fleet Admiral' I snapped into a salute. "Now set me up in contact with your squad leader."

I stopped saluting and pointed at Chris. "That's my squad leader sir." Other me turned around to see Chris lying on the floor.

"Well fan-fucking-tastic." He threw his arms in the air. "What's his rank?"

"Admiral." I looked over towards Chris' TAC pad; Jacqueline wasn't showing on the screen.

"I would strip him of his rank… but now I'm not at ability to do so." He turned on his heels towards Braeburn. "Braeburn Apple?" Said stallion nods. "Alternate universe Applejack says hi. But anyways, do what this man told you." Fleet Admiral me pointed to myself. Braeburn signals the group and they run off towards Appleloosa. "Now let's get him some medical attention."


	2. Princess Celestia

**-5 Minutes later, ****_Lady Liberty_**** Med Bay-**

**(Scion's POV)**

I stood there, in deep thought as the Medical expert of the ship looked at Spartan Team Wolf's leader. Admiral Chris Daniels. Through some searching of databases, I found out he is a descendant of Jack Daniel the one that made the Whiskey. I met Jack Daniel through my adventures of time, space, and universes. He's a pretty cool guy.

The ship's medic turned to me and said. "Well… His condition is stable, as you can see. He doesn't have a concussion. So basically, he's perfectly fine." He shrugged.

"Perfectly fine?" Wolf 2 asked walking into the room and taking off her helmet. Her hair was an orange color and it fell right below her shoulders. She was pretty decent, I'd give her an 8 if it wasn't for the scar on her eye. That scar made her lose 2 points. She pointed an accusing finger at the Doc. "Your commanding officer is lying on that bed unconscious and all you could say is that he's perfectly fine."

The Doc put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just giving him a basic rundown of Chris' current state."

I turned towards Wolf 2 and asked. "Whatcha need?" She then pointed accusingly at me.

"You are to get off my ship, no civilians aloud aboard." I looked around the med bay.

"I don't see any civilians in here. I think you should check the docking bay for some." She got angry.

"If you're not a civilian then what's your rank so I can strip you of it." I don't like her tone she's using with me.

"Commander I sug-"

"It's Captain." She cut me off.

"Interrupt me one more time Sargent and I send your sorry ass back to boot camp." I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I am Fleet Admiral Gurren "The Ghost" Artren of the UNSC." The Doc snapped to a salute. "At ease." He did what he was told.

"You have no way of showing me you are Fleet Admiral." Wolf 2 took a step towards me.

"Have you heard of the back-up phrase used by Doctor Halsey and Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood?" I asked she shook her head slowly. "Well it disrupts AIs and makes them completely obedient to the one that used the phrase, ignores everyone else. Now what would happen if I used it on this ship's AI and ordered it to overload the nuclear reactors that are this ship's engines?" Her expression faded and she stepped back. I got up in her face. "Don't toy with me Captain, you are to take my orders and no one else's. Understood?"

"Y-yes s-sir." She replied weakly.

I backed up a bit and smiled. "Good. Now get your squad set up, we're going on a road trip!"

**-10 minutes later, ****_Lady Liberty_**** Cargo Hold-**

Marines and crewmen were still trying to get things in order. I stood there in front of Chris' Warthog. It's a pretty nice one I think I might have to requisition it. The cargo bay door was still open. Two familiar faces walked in through the open doors. Everyone in the cargo bay stopped what they were doing and just stared. Rainbow Dash got a little nervous while Gurren the Griffin just let none of it get to him. A marine dropped what he was holding and ran over to RD's side. But was stopped by GTG.

The Marine then pushed GTG aside. "This can't be possible!" He kneeled down next to RD. "You're Rainbow Dash! From that really old TV show!" She got all confused. I started to hear murmurs and whispers from among the crew. "I always wanted to meet the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" RD grew a cocky smile and put a hoof to her chest.

"It's always nice to see somepony, or in this case _someone_, to recognize who the best of the best is." She said striking a pose that would make her look awesome, but I wasn't one to call people awesome.

I walked up to the marine and lifted him to his feet. "Alright fanboy, enough of the loathing; it's time for you to get back to work." I turned him around and sent him on his way, then looked at the rest of the crew. "That means the rest of you as well." Everyone stopped staring and got back to work. I turned back around towards RD and GTG. "Alright so what do you guys need?"

"We just came to explore the new race of people." GTG replied. "There is a new species, we found them, and we name them." He shrugged.

"We are naming ourselves. Understood." I shifted my weight to my right side. "We are humans, scientific name; _Homo Sapiens_. Are there any more questions?"

GTG sighed. "No." He said gloomily.

"I'm sorry to let you down in the naming part Gurren. But you can't name us whatever you want." I turned towards Chris' hog and walked up to it. "When you are dealing with a sentient intelligent life form, you have to ask them what they are. If they don't understand what you're saying, name them something absolutely ridiculous." I boosted myself onto the hood of the hog and sat there, waiting for Spartan Team Wolf to arrive. They did so as soon as GTG and RD turned and took their leave.

All of their team that wasn't unconscious stood in front of me and saluted. Rifles sat on their backs and pistols at their sides. "Sir…" Wolf 3 began. "We are all saddled up to make the trip."

I looked at them and thought for a moment. "Good. Everyone pile into the troop carrier and lock your weapons on its gun rack. We need to appear peaceful, not armed to the teeth looking for a fight." I hopped off the hood and walked over to the ship's troop carrier. Everyone disarmed themselves and locked the weapons up tight.

"Alex calls shotgun." Says a feminine voice in a Russian accent.

"OH COME ON!" Wolf 6 exclaims. I turn my head to see the situation. Spartan Gurren was halfway through hopping into shotgun. Wolf 4 walks up next to him and pats him on the shoulder making a chuckling motion. Then hops in passenger side. I took off my hoodie and snapped my fingers. A black cloak appears on the hood of the troop carrier.

"Hey. Why aren't you disarming yourself?" Wolf 6 asks, for the sake of my very little sanity I'm addressing him as Wolf six and not Gurren the second so STFU. I put the cloak on and threw the hood up, shrouding my entire body in shadows. The only part that wasn't blackened were my eye, they were glowing red.

"Cause I need my gun with me no matter what. The princesses trust me not to kill anyone already. And don't ask about the cloak, I had a friend enchant it. That's a good enough explanation." I replied. I walked up to the driver side of the Warthog and hopped in. Looking down I found my greatest weakness, there were six fucking pedals. I hopped out and scanned the group for a possible driver.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Questioning asks.

"6, how good are you at driving?" I ask him.

"Well… I once drove through the minefield at boot camp… Almost hit a mine but I swerved around it." He answers. I signal for him to drive and he complied. I didn't feel like sitting in back so I hung onto the side.

**-One road trip later, The Capitol City Canterlot, Equestria-**

We were getting closer to the city by the second. When we reached the base of the mountain there was a path a little over big enough for the hog to go up. I signaled 6 to stop at the path.

"We park the hog here and travel the rest by foot." I said taking point up the mountain. I activate my cyber eye to check if I got any mail by Sunbutt. I got one letter from her. Felt like the Cops' one phone call thing. I open it and read what it says.

_Dear Special Agent Scion, _**[Pronounced like the car btw]**

_I have sensed your "entrance" into this "version" of your reality. Canterlot right now is in lockdown and I need you to report to me immediately. All communication throughout Equestria is coming to a halt so I was able to send only one letter. Anyone that is seen trying to enter Canterlot will be immediately arrested and thrown into the dungeon. Therefore I am giving you yet another authority pass so you may enter and exit freely. Don't "accidentally" lose this badge this time._

_Love,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Balls." I say aloud while I hold up my hand to catch a letter that just dropped from the sky. Everyone looked at me questioningly; I think I dunno I wasn't looking back at the time. I opened the letter and a pass that was Celestia's cutie mark fell out. These things are probably expensive as hell cause by the looks of it… It's made out of a sun diamond with an inscription. As read: _The official badge of Princess Celestia. This stallion is a very important person and will be treated as royalty to an extent_. "Yay… The fucking royal treatment it's not like I had this my entire fucking career…" I said sarcastically.

"Umm… Sir. What are you talking about?" Wolf 5 asks in her awesome Russian accent. This one is like… 100% Russian.

"I'm not only a Fleet Admiral, I'm also a Special Agent for The Majesty herself. And the only one so I am a VIP." I snapped my fingers and turned to my griffin form. And my cloak adjusted to my change. Spartan Team Wolf had no clue what happened to me cause it only looked like I got down on all fours. I turned around and took off the cloak. They were all shocked at what they saw. "You will now address me as Scion throughout the rest of this road trip. Now-" I took out handcuffs and threw them all a pair. "-put these on and act beaten. And that's an order." They did as commanded and waited for further instructions. "Well come on now, don't just stand there with your thumbs up each other's asses. Get a move on."

"Sir, is this entirely necessary?" Wolf 3 asks.

"No. Not entirely necessary." I responded putting the cloak back on. Re-shrouding myself in shadows.

"Then why are we doing this?" Wolf 2 asks angrily.

"Cause I said so. If you don't like the order than I can decommission you. Now Captain, are we clear?" She stood in silence. "Are. We. Clear?"

"Crystal." She responded.

"Crystal what?"

"Crystal clear, SIR." She stressed the word sir in a disrespectful manner.

"Now Commander, I suggest you check your attitude before you are demoted any further." I pushed her forward up the path so she can take the lead. Everyone else followed her.

**-30 minutes later, Main Gate, The Capitol City Canterlot, Equestria-**

"HALT! Who goes there!?" A guard shouted as Wolf 2 was getting closer to the gate. I signaled all of them to stop and they did.

I took out the badge and showed it to them.

"I'm sorry for stopping you sir. Continue on." He signaled the other guards to open the gate. As the gates opened another guards noticed the prisoners.

He hung over the side of the walls. "So, uh… what are the prisoners?"

I shot the other guard an evil look. He shuddered at the site of my glowing red eyes. To continue his fear of me I said, in an extremely deep demonic voice. "Classified information." I sounded like a fucking lich. All the guards shuddered in fear of me. Although how I displayed my features was what mainly scared them. You can't even see them and its broad daylight, and the sun was shining in my direction. Just picture that. Then have him leading 5 towering beasts made of pure metal. Your terror that is now being shown is what all the ponies in Canterlot looked like. But I didn't give them any mind, I just continued to the castle. I noticed a very familiar lavender mare staring at the Spartans. She began approaching us. I don't need to fucking traumatize her at this point in time. She hasn't even moved to Ponyville yet. I held out one talon in her direction and said. "Ma'am… Please stay back." Still in the lich voice. She shuddered.

"You done fucked up." J3TV said, one of my voice people who stay in my head. _Fuck you. I don't need your bullshit at the moment._ "Just giving my honest opinion."

"I'm just wondering if I can just take a closer look." She says stopping in her tracks.

"Ma'am… Stay back. These people are not to be approached by civilians." I haven't worn this cape before so I guess it's the cape that makes me lich voice. I dunno gunna have to ask Mint about it.

"There is a time and place to be thinking about the random things." Jimmy said another one of my voice people. _Hush you! You're not in this!_

"I'm just curious about these new 'People', as you call them." Twilight said. I stopped in my tracks causing the Spartans to stop also.

"Ms. Sparkle, I presume? Star pupil of Princess Celestia?" I ask. She nods. "If you want to learn more about the prisoners, ask the Princess herself if you can have a closer look. But right now, at this very moment, I have a job to do. Now if you would kindly let me excuse myself from this conversation, I can finish my mission." She backed away slowly while giving me a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Thank you, Ma'am." We continued on to the castle. Now we have to get to Celty without any more interruptions. But yet again we have to stop. There was a crowd in front of the castle gates.

"What's going on!?" "What was that thing!?" Were some of the shouts I can make out over all the ponies yelling.

"Are we going to meet aliens with hands!?" A very excited mare with a mint coat yelled. All the other ponies stopped yelling and looked at her. She smiled nervously and backed away slowly. All the ponies let her out of the crowd and then the fun part happened. They all shifted their gaze to me and the Spartans. _THE LOOKS! THEIR FACES! PRICELESS!_ I snapped my claw, or is it talon? I dunno that's another thing to ask Mint. And a camera appeared I snapped a photo of their faces and quickly dispelled the camera. Lyra turned around to be greeted by the site of me and my glowing red eyes. She started to back away in fear._ Let's do something to scar all these ponies for life!_

In my lich voice I announce. "Step… Aside…" _Oh! There was an echo on that one._ All the ponies stepped aside in fear. I head through the crowd and stop at the main gate. I pull out my badge and show it to the guards. They nod and open the gate stepping aside. I push Wolf 2 forward signaling for her to move, she does as commanded. _She seems pretty obedient I wonder-_

"I'm going to stop you right there. Two reasons why your statement is going to put you in trouble. One, you have Dash back home that is… OH I dunno, YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! And two, you threatened to strip her of her rank." J3TV says. "I don't know how it was that you got them to believe your Fleet Admiral lie." _Hush. They don't need to know it's a lie._ We finally reached the throne room after a 5 minute walk. **[I didn't feel like putting in a time skip]** _Not now you!_ I opened the giant double doors to the throne room and gestured for team Wolf to step inside. After they stepped inside I had them get down to their knees. Celty wasn't looking at the time, she was talking to her advisor while holding a map. The map was literally blocking her view of us. _Doesn't she have a war room for this stuff?_

I could only make out the last bit of the conversation. She's not using that motherly tone that I absolutely hate. _+1 to speech!_ "And we will send the shock troops to where the thing crashed." She says putting a hoof in between dodge junction and apple town.

"Alright." Her advisor was writing down notes.

"And whatever we will find we will bring it to area 0. Alright?" Celestia asks.

Her advisor nods and turns towards me. "Oh. Looks like you have visitors."

"If it's not _him_ send them away." Geez Tia, talk about excessively blunt.

"Describe _him_, Ma'am?"

She moves the map out of her face to see me and the five Spartans. She puts a welcoming smile on her face. "Ah. Scion! It's good to see you once again!" She says in her motherly tone. _Scratch that +1 to speech._ "Who are your, companions?" She asks.

I turn to the advisor and signal her to leave. She does as told and starts to leave. "And close the door on your way out." I say, still in lich voice. I'm going to have so much fun with this voice. The doors make a nice slamming sound, well not so much slamming just a closing sound. I don't know why it sounded like a slam.

"Can you please remove the ominous looking cloak? With the voice as well, please?" She asks kindly. _Tia has that fucking wall up! THAT FUCKING WALL! Let the author explain._ **[PC has a wall she puts up when there is a time of panic that helps her mask her own panic.]** _Thank you._ I remove the cloak and snap it away. _I shall reveal my third to final form! Insert maniacal laugh here._

"Stay on target." Jimmy says. _Cool it with the Star Wars references._ "I wasn't referencing anything." HUSH! I'm talking to Celty.

In my normal voice I ask. "Better?"

"Yes, it is better thank you. Now than, who are the prisoners?"

I walk over to the Spartans and start unlocking them. "They aren't prisoners, they are my new squad. There are six of them, but the first is in a coma." All the Spartans stand up. "Aah-TEN-HUT!" I shout at them. They all snap into a salute. "They are disciplined, will follow orders, and only questions orders when they are told to go on a suicide run."

"Sir, permission to speak?" Wolf 3 asks.

"Granted." I answer.

"We are highly trained super soldiers that are capable of things not average soldiers can do. We are Admiral's Chris Daniel's squad, call sign Wolf." He says. Celestia nods and smiles even brighter.

"Super soldiers you say?" Celestia asks.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"If this is about the prophecy, I highly recommend that you steer clear of what you're about to order them. They are my soldiers, not yours." I cut in.

"Now Scion, I would like to remind you that you are under my command. When someone is under your command, they are also under mine." Celestia said angrily.

"These soldiers are different. They are not your toys." I shot.

"And they are not your toys either, I am relieving you of command for these fine soldiers." She shot back.

_I am now officially, at my boiling point!_ I turned into my human form shocking Celestia. "You're going to listen to me Tia! I have served under your bullshit for the past 1,500 years! I watched as you banished your own sister **STRAIGHT TO THE FUCKING MOON!**" I started using the Royal Canterlot Voice. Princess Luna taught it to me back in my universe. I pointed an accusing finger at Celestia. **"YOU ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO ORDER ME AROUND! I, GURREN ARTREN, OF THE ORDER OF THE MAGI RELIEVE ****_YOU_**** OF YOUR COMMAND OVER ME!"**

**"You dare betray me? A coward as yourself working as a double agent!? You are a traitor!" **At this time the guards came rushing in and surrounded us. I dual wielded my pistols and gave a nod towards the Spartans. They all got into attack formation. I pointed a pistol at Celestia.

**"I am merely a Freelancer! I am the Freelancer, Gurren Artren! The most feared being in all the universes! I am known by many names! Some may call me, Death, Satin, or God himself! I am just a man with a shattered mind and an insanely large amount of power!"** Both sides were standing still. Mexican standoff I believe it was called? But there was a flash of light that made both sides go blind. When the light faded, everyone around me was frozen in time, still acting as if the light was blinding them. I spotted a black stallion with a white mane walking towards me.

"I see your mission is going well at the moment… I knew I should have intervened personally." Merch-Mint said his voice sort of echoing.

"Oh come on! I was about to get to the part where we make a compromise!" I said stomping my foot on the ground.

"You're on the job so act professional." He ordered. I stopped having my short fit and holstered my guns.

"Through Luna's night yadda… yadda… yadda… and then something about Dawn. There happy?" He grinned.

"Not entirely, but yes I am."

"Ok so what do you want?"

"I'm intervening in your little Mexican standoff."

"I knew it was called that!" I got back in the place I was in and time resumed.

**"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" **A voice boomed. Damn, it was nearly deafening. Merch-Mint appeared in front of Celestia, looking very angry. **"You will stand down, all of you!"** I turned towards the Spartans and had them stand down. Celestia nodded to her guards and they stood down as well. **"Why must all of you resort to such childish actions?! I am very cross with all of you!"** I holstered my guns and looked towards mint. He turned towards me and pointed an accusing hoof. **"And you! I ordered you to make ****_PEACEFUL_**** relations between Celestia and the Spartans!"**

I took a step back and grinned nervously. "Sorry Merch-Mint. I kinda got carried away."

"Now that that mess is out-of-the-way… Let's begin with negotiations." Mint turned around and faced Celestia with a insanely huge grin.


End file.
